The End
by TheIlluminatisGreatest
Summary: When zombies take over the world who will survive? Based on Zombie Land.
1. A New Beginning

Chapter 1 : A New Beginning

Woodcrest, Maryland

7:36 PM Friday Night

Riley & Huey sat on the couch watching Steve Wilkos. "You ARE the father!", the tv screamed. "Yeaa yeaa I knew it", Riley exclaimed. Huey rolled his eyes at his brother's immature behavior. Huey , now 17 years old and a junior at Woodcrest Academy. His brother Riley , age 15 and a freshman at Woodcrest Academy. These two young men have come far from where they were 8 years ago. Huey still sporting his huge afro, but Riley decided to switch it up. He now has dread locks that flow down his back & are tied together. He has a tattoo across his somewhat muscular chest that read "E$COBAR". He had another on the inside of his forearm that said: Respect SOME Fear NONE going vertical down his forearm in cursive.

There was a loud knock on the door. "Riley get the door" Huey mumbled in his usual monotone voice. "Nigga you answer the door", Riley sneered. The knocking got louder. "RILEY!", Huey yelled. "Aight man, damn", Riley replied. "Gay ass nigga", Riley mumbled as he strolled over to the door. Riley opened the door & Ruckus came lunging at him. "What the FUCK!", Riley screamed. "HUEY" Huey rose from the couch , an irritated look on his face. "Riley , what do you w-" Huey stopped as he seen a bloody Ruckus trying to attack Riley. Riley & Huey scrambled up the stairs to their room, a growling Ruckus trailing them.

I bet you are wondering where Granddad is right now. Granddad went out on a date with a woman he just met(usual). Huey sprinted straight to the closet and Riley slammed the room door closed behind them. Ruckus scratched and clawed the door. His blood curdling growls growing louder and louder. Huey reached inside the closet and yanked out a desert eagle pistol, fully loaded. Riley grabbed the aluminum baseball bat and hid behind the door. Huey stood positioned 10 feet back from the door. "Riley open it" Huey whispered. Riley slowly unlocked the door and it crept open. There was dead silence. CRASH! Ruckus kicked down the door and lunged at Huey. Huey responded by emptying the full clip into Ruckus. 4 in his torso & one between the eyes. To his surprise Ruckus kept on advancing. Riley then came from behind the door and slammed the bat into the back of Ruckus' skull. Ruckus slumped over and Riley repeatedly struck him over and over. Riley and Huey stood over Ruckus. "Bitch!", Riley spat. Huey looked down at the horrific sight. "Riley we need to get to the bottom of this", Huey said curiously. "You damn right", Replied Riley. "How could some shit like this happen."

Huey sat down in pure amazement. Ruckus was stronger, faster, and he wanted to murder the Freeman brothers. Then a lightbulb went off in Huey's head. He was reminded of a similar case in Miami. There was a man who became a fiend because of a drug. This drug was LSD. "Looks like Ruckus was high off LSD.", Huey said staring at the computer screen. "Daamnn! Now that's some crazy shit!", Riley yelled, laughing. Huey wanted to laugh but then he came to an horrible conclusion. What if Ruckus bit others? Is this disease spreading? How many more people are on the loose? These questions yet to be answered. Woodcrest, Maryland 9:27 AM Saturday Morning Granddad returned the following morning only to be greeted by Huey. Huey had a serious look on his face. "Granddad there's something I need to tell you.", Huey said sternly. "BOY get out my face with that!", Granddad joked.

"Woo hoo, Huey that's the funniest thing I've heard in a long time." "What's next , you and your brother has been fighting ghosts?" Huey became annoyed quickly. "Granddad I'm not joking.", Huey grumbled. "Ruckus attacked us last night now he is dead." Granddad laughed once more and back out the front door he went. "In taking my daily walk.", "Don't get attacked by anymore ZOMBIES.", Granddad cackled. Granddad began walked down the sidewalk. He would always take his walks early in the morning because he loved the peace and quiet. But this morning was a little too quiet. The silence was interrupted by loud growling noises. He turned saw 3 large pit bulls. But they weren't ordinary pit bulls. They were covered in blood , eyes deep crimson , and in between their teeth looked like pieces of human flesh. The 3 dogs jetted towards Granddad. "Uh OHHH"Granddad yelled gripped with fear. He turned a sprinted the fastest in he's ever did in his lifetime.

"HUEEEY , RILEYYY" Huey jumped up and grabbed the Desert Eagle. Riley sat on the bed looking confused and scratching his head. Huey ran down the stairs and opened the door. Granddad bursted through panting heavily. Huey stepped at the door. He aimed and fired 3 shots, resulting in 3 kills. Huey placed a bullet in between the eyes of each pit. "H-Huey? What were those?" Granddad stammered. "Granddad, we told you a zombie attacked us." Huey replied, annoyed. Huey turned on the television and changed to the news channel. "We're above Downtown Woodcrest and it's just pure chaos!" News reporters reported. "There seems to be zombie-like human beings attacking and biting people, spreading their disease." Huey raised his eyebrows and Granddad jaw dropped. "Let's go we gotta get out of town" Huey demanded. Riley ran down the stairs Glock 40s in both hands. "Huey we gotta get all the guns ! I been waiting to bust a cap in something !" Riley exclaimed. "Granddad start the car ! " Huey yelled. Granddad grabbed the keys and walked outside, still stunned. Riley and Huey grabbed the AKs, Uzis, MPKs, numerous pistols, and all the ammo they could carry. As they walked outside they were met by Cindy, Caeser, Hiro, and Jazmine. "Y'all see the shit that's going on!" Cindy cried. "Obviously if we are skipping town" Huey rolled his eyes.

The years had done Jazmine Dubois and Cindy McPhearson well. Jazmine was 5'4 and had her head in a ponytail, putting emphasis on her beautiful green eyes. She had curves that would make men of any age break their neck. Cindy was just as breathtaking. Her blonde hair in her signature two braids and she had curves that would make a black woman jealous. Looking into her blue eyes was like staring into the ocean. Michael Caeser had short dreads with a gold diamond screw in his left ear. His dark chocolate complexion made many women chase after him. Hiro Otomo had a "Pauly D" hairstyle and two diamond earrings in his ears. His smirk could make any woman fall for him.

"We coming wit y'all !" Caeser said. "Suit yourself. One of you has to drive Dorothy then because it's not enough room for all of us in the Escalade. Hiro volunteered himself. "I'll do it" Hiro said smirking. They organized themselves in the cars. Granddad, Huey, Riley in the Escalade. Hiro, Caeser, Cindy, & Jazmine in Dorothy. Jazmine sat on the edge of the curb. Her eyes were beginning to tear up. Huey walked over to comfort her. "It's your parents, isn't it?" Huey said. Jazmine just looked up into Huey's eyes. She sat there silent. "It's ok Jazmine , you have us." Jazmine shot Huey a wide smile. " I promise I'll protect you. Now let's get out of here." Jazmine rose and walked over to get in Dorothy. Huey got in the driver seat of the Escalade. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Goodbye Woodcrest" Huey said.


	2. On The Road

**Chapter 2 : On The Road**

10:34 AM Saturday Morning

The gang was now entering Downtown Woodcrest. As the two cars drove through they saw complete destruction. Buildings on fire , people dead in the streets , and these zombie fiends everywhere. Huey looked on in astonishment. But, his daydreaming didn't last long. 4 zombies attacked the Escalade, trying to tip it over. One of them slammed their fist into the passenger side window, causing Granddad to duck under the seat. "Riley I'm going to roll the back window down , shoot them!" Huey said. But before Huey could roll the window down shots rang out. BANG , BANG , BANG Huey looked in the rear view mirror and Riley looked out the back window. Cindy McPhearson had opened fire on the zombies, beheading one of them. "Die BITCHES" Cindy screamed.

Caeser ran over zombie corpses as Cindy knocked off zombie after zombie. Riley couldn't believe it. He couldn't help but notice how sexy Cindy was when she was angry. "Hell Yeaa!" Caeser yelled. "This shit kinda fun!" Hiro opened up his window and emptied a 100 round mag into a crowd of zombies. Jazmine sat in the back seat covering her eyes. Riley decided to go a bit more extreme. He climbed out the sun roof onto the top of the truck. He held two Uzi machine guns in his hands. "Don't fuck wit Young Reezy. Say hello to my little friend" Riley shouted. He began dumping clip after clips into the zombies. Cindy looked on with a silly grin on her face. "Look at this nigga trying to one up me" Cindy thought to her self. As the two cars were advancing through downtown a speeding Hummer turned the corner. The speakers in the Hummer banging loudly. BOOTY BUTT CHEEKS , BOOTY BUTT BOOTY BUTT BOOTY BUTT CHEEKS! Riley turned and looked at the Hummer speeding up on the side of them. "I know that song!" Riley exclaimed. The Hummer pulled up on the side of the Escalade.

The passenger rolled the window down, revealing his identity, Gin Rummy. Ed The III, Rummy, Leonard, and Otis Jenkins occupied the car. "Wassup my nigga!" Thugnificent shouted. "Yea yea ! My niggas" Riley exclaimed. Thugnificent looked over at Granddad. "Wats popping old nigga" Granddad rolled his eyes to the statement Thugnificent made. "Yo who is that?" Caeser said squinting. "Oh that's Ed & Rummy" Cindy replied "Them my boys" They made it through downtown Woodcrest. All 3 drivers had now relaxed on the highway. There was complete destruction, cars flipped everywhere. They were the only souls on the highway. "Cruise control now" Huey said taking a deep breath. "Damn I'm hungry!" Riley yelled. He saw a big grocery store down the way. "Huey stop there , bitch" Riley said snickering. Huey ignored his comment. His iPhone then began to ring. "Hello?" He answered. "Nigga you see that grocery store, we stopping!" Said Thugnificent.

Caeser pulled up on the side of the Escalade. "Aye we stopping at this grocery store." Caeser said. "OK man" Huey replied annoyed. "Grocery store it is." 10:45 AM Saturday Morning The three vehicles pulled into the parking lot. Everybody got out and stood around in the lot. "Yo what if there's zombies & shit in there eating all the damn food!" Ed yelled. "I ain't gonna stand for that" Ed popped open the back of the Hummer revealing many weapons. He grabbed his pump action Spas-12 shotgun. Rummy grabbed a baseball bat wrapped with barbed wire. Huey grabbed his Glock out of the glove compartment and threw Riley his Berretta. The gang walked up to the door. "Damn it's locked!" Riley cried. "I know just how to open it" Cindy replied to Riley. "Rummy give me the bat" Rummy handed over his bat to the blonde. "Granddad you stay in the back" Huey warned. "This may be dangerous" Cindy began beating down the door to the point of where it collapsed completely. They all looked through the door , wondering who was going to enter first. Riley took lead and strutted through the doors. As he entered, a gun was pointed at the back of his head. Huey entered quickly and pointed his gun at the unknown man. "Drop it" Huey said coldly. Just before the man could react his comrades shows from behind the counters. Three of them to be exact. They all aimed at the group. Riley looked around and shouted "Man WHAT THE FUCK GOING ON" "How do we know you haven't been bitten" The man said frantically. "Bitch do it look like we been bitten?" Cindy replied harshly. "Thug?" One of the man cried out. Thugnificent looked closely at the man. "AW SHIT MAC!" Otis ran over to shake his homies hand. "Man I ain't seen you in ages nigga" Mac said to Thugnificent.

"Shid I'm just tryna survive man , all this zombie shit got a nigga kinda scared". These two continued their conversation. The man pulled the gun away from Riley's head and walked over to shake Huey's hand. "The names Jonathan , but you can call me Jon-Jon." He said as he shot a smirk to Cindy & Jazmine. Cindy & Jazmine started to blush. Jonathan was a light skinned African American male. He had 360 waves and two diamond screw ins in his ears. He had tattoos covering his arms and on parts of his neck. He strutted over to Cindy & Jazmine. "So, what's your names ?" He said smoothly. Cindy and Jazmine began to melt on the inside. They stammered "J-Jazmine , C-Cindy" A slight grin appeared on Jonathan's face. Riley and Huey looked on growing furious. He looked over to Granddad , Rummy , Ed , Leonard , Hiro , and Caeser. Jonathan gave a sup to the crowd who just stared at him. "Ok then " Jonathan mumbled. "But anyways these my boys, Mac, Tye, & Rob." He declared. Huey walked over to Tye and began interrogating him. "Why are you here?" Huey said.

"Don't you see what's going on out there?" Tye rolled his eyes. "I know but why pick a grocery store?" Huey replied. "So we can have food nigga!" Tye shouted. Huey raised one of his eyebrows. He reminded Huey of his brother, Riley. Tye was also a black male. He had carmel skin with curly hair and ice blue eyes. He was about 6'5 and lanky. Rob was a white male who had a mini afro. His beard wrapped around his jawline and tattoos covered his body. Huey turned and looked at the number of survivors. There was fourteen of them. "What's next fag? We can't just stay here forever" Riley said walking over to Huey. This is the first time Huey was completely clueless. The whole state of Maryland or most of it had been infected. There was thousands of blood thirsty creatures out there , and only fourteen survivors. "I got an idea!" Cindy stated. "How about we get the hell out of Maryland, away from these damn fiends" "Won't work , the whole world has been plagued by this virus" Jonathan groaned. "Damn, I think we fucked!" Riley cried. "Noo I'm too young to die" Granddad sobbed. "We are NOT going to die" Huey yelled, frustrated. "But , I think it's time to get out of here"


	3. The Escape

** Chapter 3 : The Escape**

1:45 PM Saturday Afternoon

The gang had eaten all they could and were now relaxing in the back of the grocery store. Huey had been thinking about how they would get out this mess. Rob sat, telling everybody about how he ended up here and what he went through. "So I'm coming out of my this chick I was messing with house. Then a goddamn zombie tried to eat my face" Rob said. "I pulled out the cannon and blew that motherfucker away" Tye sat looking out a window. Jazmine stared at him, hypnotized. His perfect complexion. Great hair & sexy eyes. She just wanted to melt. But she also had feelings for none other than Huey Freeman. With her parents gone this was all she had left, this group of fourteen was now her family. She already missed the warm hugs of her parents & coming home from school. All this existed no more. What if they never got out of this? How could they? These questions ran a marathon through Jazmine's head.

She just wished things could be different. She was 17 and alone in this cold world. Jazmine felt a hand grab on to hers. She turned her head and it was Huey. "We're in this together Jazmine." Huey told her. "We'll get through" Jazmine gave Huey a heartwarming smile. Huey's heart started feeling weird. He has never felt this way towards a girl. These feelings are all new to him. Huey ignored them and focused on the groups antics. Jonathan had began telling stories of his own, too. Riley was laying awkwardly beneath a table dozing off. Ed & Rummy noticed and walked over to the table. Ed gave a mighty kick to the side of it and Riley jolted awake, hitting his head on the bottom. "FUCK" Riley shouted in pain. "Don't go to sleep around us little nigha!" Ed laughed. The group began laughing, but the laughter wouldn't last long. Suddenly a loud crash could be heard coming from the front of the store. "Great, this is exactly what I need" Huey groaned.

Ed , Rummy , Riley , Cindy , Jonathon , Caeser , Hiro , Tye , Rob , and Huey sprung up out of their seats. They all grabbed fully automatic weapons, Riley grabbing a Glock 18 pistol as well. "Jazmine , take the others to the car and get away down the highway , we'll meet up in 10 minutes" Huey said. Jazmine , Granddad , Thugnificent , and Mac sprinted out the back door and to the Escalade. Big numbers of zombies began piling into the store. The group bolted out the door and opened fire on the huge crowd. "Yeaa Yeaa" Cindy exclaimed enthusiastically. Jonathan moved side to side blowing zombies away with his shotgun. Huey ran into the crowd with his katana, slicing head after head off with Riley covering his back. Tye had stood up on a tall shelf and was knocking off zombie after zombie. The group pushed through the front, running to the Hummer and Dorothy. Zombies began trying to tip the cars over. Cindy rolled down the back windows of Dorothy and proceeded to fire clip after clip into the zombies. "Shit, there's too many of em" Cindy panicked. "Psst" Jonathan replied. "There's never enough for me" Jonathan loaded a AK with a hundred round drum. He rolled down his window and began shooting. He left out a hundred rounds, killing every zombie surrounding the two cars. Jonathan turned to Cindy and gave her a smirk that made her turn red as an apple. Riley looked on from the front seat, seething with jealousy.

Caeser rolled the window down in the Hummer. "Damn Jonathan, that's what the fuck I'm talking bout" Caeser cheered. "This nigga know what he doing" Huey ignited the car and they rolled up onto the highway. Jonathan leaned over on Cindy and began speaking to her. "So , where y'all from?" Riley noticed and popped in his Rick Ross CD and turned it up to the max. Huey shot Riley a smirk that made him turn and look out the window. Huey thought to himself. So maybe lil bro does have a thing for Cindy. I knew it. But our main objective is finding Jazmine. Jazmine had stopped at a gas station down the highway. The gas station was destroyed. The four got out of the car and walked over to the door. Thugnificent pulled out two pistols and gave one to Jazmine. The two entered to dark gas station. Immediately two zombies emerged from behind the counter. Thugnificent emptied a full 17 into one of them , killing it. But Jazmine remained frozen, gripped with fear. Thugnificent was out of bullets and was panicking . "JAZMINE" Thugnificent bellowed. But his yell had no effect. Jazmine kept the pistol pointed at the zombie but did not pull the trigger. She was a deer in headlights. The zombie became closer and closer. The hunger for human flesh present in its bloodshot eyes. Is this the end?

**_I made this a shorter chapter because things are getting ready to heat up in this story. Who will survive?_**


	4. The Idea

**Chapter 4 : The Idea**

Jazmine Dubois stood frozen. Her life flashed before her eyes. The zombie became closer & closer until- BANG! BANG! Two shots from a double barrel blew the zombie away. Thugnificent turned to see Granddad holding the gun firmly. "Daaaamn old nigga, I ain't know you had it in you" Thugnificent exclaimed. Thug ran over to Granddad to shake his hand , but he just walked right past him.

Jazmine dropped the gun and sat on a nearby bench in the gas station. She couldn't believe that when her and her friends life was in danger, she couldn't come through. She felt useless and empty. How would the others feel? Granddad walked over to Jazmine and sat next to her. "It's alright" he said. "It could've been anybody" Jazmine looked over to him. "Why did it have to be me?" "Why am I the only one who can't pull their own weight?" "It's not fair" Jazmine cried. "Jazmine, the good thing is that you're ok." Granddad replied."This situation could've been much worse." Huey drove down the highway until a gas station met his eyes.

"This must be where they went" Huey declared. "Duh McHater" Cindy replied from the backseat. Riley & Jonathan snickered at the remark from Cindy. Huey looked into the mirror and rolled his eyes at Cindy. Huey veered off into the parking lot of the abandoned gas station with Ed following behind. Rummy stuck his head out the window and shouted, "Aye afro maniac , why da hell we at a old ass gas station!?" "Because this is where the others might be" Huey replied. Ed, Rob, Rummy, Caeser, and Hiro jumped out of the Hummer. "If they here they might be dead, bruh" Hiro suggested. "Just look at this damn place, Huey" Huey gave Hiro a cold stare. "They're here" Huey said harshly. "Damn what the hell gotten into him" Hiro whispered to Riley. "It's Jazmine, that nigga sprung as hell" Riley replied snickering. "And you not?" Caeser interrupted. "I know you got a thang for Cindy bro" Riley began blushing and trying his hardest to look angry. "Young Reezy don't fall for no bitches" Riley stuck his chin out. "I see the way you look at her , I mean there's nothing wrong with that because she's fine as fuck!" Hiro added. "Its not like she's ugly or something" "Man you right, why am I so scared" Riley agreed. "It's cause you gay" Caeser laughed. "Man fuck you." Riley replied. The group walked toward the entrance of the gas station. Huey stopped at the door.

"Wait, something's not right here." Huey pulled a .44 Shepard from his right jacket pocket. "Everybody stay behind me" Huey eased the door open so he was able to slide through. The inside was dark and bleak. Huey began to hear footsteps coming from behind the counter. Huey turned and saw a dark figure. BANG BANG BANG BANG Huey fired four shots. "AYE MAN" the figure yelled. The familiar voice caused Huey to look closer. "Leonard?" Huey said. "Yea man you tryna blow my head off" The group rushed in and was shocked at the scene. "LEONARD" the group yelled. "See I know y'all wondering how I got down here, it's a long story" Leonard said. As Leonard was telling his story Jazmine, Thugnificent, Granddad, and Mac walked in from the back door. "LEONARD" they asked confused. "I guess a lot of people are glad to see me" Leonard chuckled nervously. It turns out when the gang arrived at the grocery store, Leonard snuck off walking down the highway towards the gas station. "See I ain't want y'all to think I was a pussy or sum" "I thought y'all was dead going in that grocery store so I tried to save myself" "Wait there was zombies when we got here nigga, how you avoid em?" Thugnificent questioned. "I hid under that counter, see" Leonard pointed. "These thangs is retarded" Huey rolled his eyes at that comment. "Wait there was zombies here?" Huey asked. "Because I know Thugnificent didn't kill them" "Actually I like one of them and your granddad killed the other one" Thugnificent replied.

Everybody's jaw dropped at that sentence. "Yep, saved me and Jazmine's life" Huey twitched at that comment. How could he put Jazminr in danger like that? He promised to protect her , what if she would've got hurt? Huey motioned for Jazmine to come outside with him. Jazmine followed behind them and as soon as they were outside Huey began kissing Jazmine sensually. Jazmine started biting on his bottom lip and he pulled away. "I won't let anything happen to you" Huey said softly. Jazmine nodded her head as to say "you can kiss me again" Huey grabbed her hand and walked her back in the store. Riley stood in front of the group speaking. "So what are we going to do?" He said. Huey spoke up. "We're leaving Maryland" "And where exactly are we going?" Granddad questioned. "Hollywood" Huey replied. "That's no better than here, fag" Riley shouted. "Don't y'all wanna go sightseeing?" "See places y'all never been before?" Everyone in the group gave a smirk and shouted "Let's Do It" Everyone fueled their cars and piled into them. It looks like the gang has a road trip ahead of them. Huey, Caeser , & Ed ignited their vehicles and off to the races they were.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : The Migration**

The gang had been on the road for a long 3 hours and they had finally stopped in Washington D.C.

7:45 PM

Everyone had gotten out of their cars and were in the lot of the White House. "Look like we sleeping presidential!" Huey stated, smiling widely. "Yo I seen the White House on tv, but I never been here." Ed said.

"We know we know" Rummy interjected. The group walked up the stairs to the front door. "Maan I ain't going in first, nope" Riley declared. "Puss" Hiro whispered. "What you say fuck boy? You go in first then!" Riley shouted.

Hiro gave a shrug then advanced to the front of the group. He pulled a Berretta 93r out of his jeans and gave the door one mighty kick. The inside was dark and gloomy with high ceilings.

Hiro stepped in slowly, with others following behind. Huey, Ed, Rummy, Riley, Caeser, Rob, Jon-Jon, & Tye were armed also. Caeser stumbled upon a light switch. "Aye here the light switch go" Caeser yelled, cutting it on. The group stood in the middle of the building, peering around.

There was pictures of former presidents and their First Ladies. Caeser looked at one of the pictures of the First Ladies. "Eww, who the hell would stick their dick in that?" He mumbled. Everyone was starting to split up & explore the different areas of the building.

"Everybody answer your damn phones" Huey shouted. Jonathan spotted Cindy walking up a long flight of stairs & followed her. Riley saw this and sprinted to catch up with them. "Wait for me I'm going wit y'all!" Riley yelled.

Cindy & Jonathan turned around and laughed at the now panting Riley. They walked down a long corridor, Cindy & Jonathan in the front, Riley in the back. "It's like a hundred rooms in this bitch" Jonathan stated. "Yeah this ain't too bad to live in" Cindy replied. "So you sleeping in my bed tonight?" Jonathan said to Cindy.

"ZOMBIE" Riley screamed. His scream startled Jonathan & Cindy. "Just playing" Cindy erupted in laughter at Riley's antics. "It's aight Reezy ima get you back" She said punching Riley in the arm. Riley's phone started to vibrate.

He checked the caller ID. It was Huey. "Hello" Riley answered. "RILEY WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE ITS ABOUT 200 ZOMBIES AT THE FRONT ENTRANCE, MEET US AT THE BACK OF THE BUILDING" Huey shouted through the phone. Riley hung up the phone and placed it back in his basketball shorts.

"We gotta go it's zombies outside" Riley panicked. "Daaammmm we just got here!" Cindy sighed. The 3 sprinted down to the end of the corridor, where steps were located. They all met up at the back of the White House.

"So how the hell are we going to get out of here, HUEY" Granddad snapped. "Well it's a private jet back there, but I don't think anyone knows how to fly it. "I do! I think..." Leonard said. "How we gonna trust a dumb ass like you" Granddad said. "Do any of you know how to fly a damn plane" Thugnificent yelled. "No? Then this nigga is flying us out of here." He said pointing to Leonard.

They all ran out the back and piled into the jet. The zombies were approaching and fast. Mac grabbed the shotgun and stood at the door of the plane. "Die Pussies" Mac screamed. He opened fire into the large group, blowing back many of them.

"Man LEONARD COME ON" Riley yelled. Leonard jammed a bunch of buttons and the plane engine started. Mac shut the door to the jet and they began to lift off. Everyone looked out the side of the windows, triumphantly. "YEAH YEAH!" Riley exclaimed.

The plane slanted in the air at an angle, causing everybody to crash down on their seats. Everybody except Ed, who went crashing into the door. "Ahh shit! LEONARD" He yelled. Then suddenly Leonard came over the intercom.

**"Yo wassup everybody this ya pilot, Captain Leonard. We have reached our cruising elevation of 45,000 feet. So y'all can kick back, relax, you know if you wanna take a nap, take a nap, just don't do nothing we all gon regret. Peace."**

"Leonard think he top flight pilot or something" Jazmine said, snickering. Huey was relieved he had came up with a plan that quickly. The gang had approx. 2 hours before they reached LA.

They all sat back and watched Soul Plane on the television. Granddad laughed at every scene possible.

_**2 Hours Later **_

Leonard had begun speaking over the intercom. "Everybody look out the windows y'all gon see we in Los Angeles" " Look there go the staple center! Ohh shit nigga I ain't been there in like 4 years!" Thugnificent interrupted. Everybody looked out in pure amazement, they had made it to Los Angeles.


End file.
